


Innuendos (11th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Me again! Hehe may I request another 11th imagine please? One where Rory (bless him 😂) unfortunately walks in on the reader and the doctor.. ahem “at it”. Later on both the reader and the doctor can’t understand why Rory is acting so weird , especially when you two are firing innuendos to one another (which normally just makes Rory eye roll) I’m sorry if this is too much I just thought it was a funny idea 😂”





	Innuendos (11th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Honey, you are always welcome to request to me btw! Love Doctor Who prompts so good. Anyways, this was low-key cringy to write for me because POOR RORY! Lmao. Also I suck at smutty stuff so I apologize. Lol, but for real, I hope this was to your liking. If not, as always, I’m so, so sorry.

 

“ _Oh_ ,  _Doctor!_ ”

“ _Mhmmmm_ …”

“ _Oh!_ ”

“ _(Y/n)!_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Hey, guys, Amy and I were just… _OH!_  …  _Why!_  … My eyes…I, I  _didn’t_ need to see that,” Rory let himself into your bedroom and immediately placed his hands over his eyes. You and The Doctor quickly threw the covers up to, well, cover yourselves.

 

“ _Rory!?_ ” you complained.

“ _What_! What is it?!” The Doctor shouted.

“Uh, know what, it can wait,” he gave you both a curt smile, clapped his hands back together and promptly headed back out the door. “Um, have fun.”

“Shut up!” you threw a pillow at the Roman who nimbly dodged it. You were blushing madly as the door was quickly shut.

 

“Well, I wonder what made him rush off in such a scurry,” The Doctor laughed and climbed back on top of you.

“ _Gee_ , I wonder,” you rolled your eyes but gave him a small smile.

 

“Are you blushing?”

“Maybe.”

“Well if you were, you’d be adorable,” he nibbled on your ear.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

.

.

.

It’d been  _three_ days since Rory had accidentally walked in on you and The Doctor, uh,  _hanging out_  in bed together… naked. But in all that time he still couldn’t bring himself to look you or The Doctor in the eyes.

 

“Doctor?” you fanned yourself and leaned  _way_ over the console.

“Yes?” he looked up from his position opposite of you.

“Don’t suppose you could do anything about this heat, could you darling?”

“Working on it, dear.”

 

“God, I can’t remember the last time I was  _this_ hot,” you groaned and collapsed on the floor. Now you could only see The Doctor’s feet, most of Rory’s legs and all of Amy, who too had elected to sprawling out on the TARDIS floor.

“Oh this isn’t even  _nearly_ as hot as the time we nearly dove into the lava pit instead of the hot spring.”

“Was that the time we signed all our clothes off and then had to explain to the locals why we were naked in their swimming pool?”

“No,  _that_ was after Fuji erupted in 1707. I’m talking about a completely different planet, sweetheart.”

“Oh! You mean that time we did it in the TARDIS after you nearly burned yourself alive?”

“Yeah! That’s the one!”

“You’re right that  _was_ pretty hot,” you agreed.

 

“Do you two  _mind_?” Rory complained.

“What?” both of you blinked up at him. Well, from your perspective he was just an angry pair of legs.

“You keep saying things I  _really_ don’t care to hear.”

“What? What things? Are you upset by  _lava_?” The Doctor asked.

“No, you know.”

“Know  _what_?” you both said again.

 

“Oh, just drop it, Rory,” Amy sighed and hit his leg. “They don’t have filters.”

“What  _are_ you talking about?” you looked at Amy but she only smiled and shook her head.

“If I told you, you’d stop telling me all the  _juicy_ details and I’d hate to have that.”

“ _Juicy details?_ ” Rory exclaimed.

“Hush now, Rory,” Amy wagged a finger at him, “I’m still your wife so calm down.”

.

.

“ _Amy!_ ” Rory barrel rolled and pulled Amy around the corner to avoid getting shot.

 

“Now would be a good time to think of something clever,” you hissed at your boyfriend.

“Sorry, sweetheart, just got other things on my mind,” he kissed your cheek.

“Well we can do ‘ _other things_ ’ after you get that bloody Dalek out of the ship,” you flirted.

“Consider it done,” he winked and dashed off toward the shooting.

 

“Other things?” Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

“ _Please_ don’t encourage them,” Rory whined, his face turning pink.

.

.

.

“Is that a sonic blaster or are you just pleased to see me?” you asked The Doctor from across the room.

“Both,” he tossed you the gun.

“ _Guys!_ ” Rory snapped.

“Oh stop it,” Amy slapped him. “It’s just a gun.”

“ _But-_ ”

“No buts.”

 

“Where  _on Earth_  did you find one of these?” you inspected the sonic device.

“An old friend of mine,” he smiled at you from across the console. “Now, where to today, sexy?”

“I’m sorry,” you placed a hand on your hip, “were you referring to me  _or your ship_? I can never quite tell.”

“Come on darling,” he laughed, “don’t be like that. I’m being nice. You get to pick.”

  
“Fine, then…  _the beach_!”

“Oh!  _Space Florida!!_ ” Amy shouted and clasped hands with Rory.

“Space Florida it is!” The Doctor threw a lever and the TARDIS was off.

.

.

“Why are you going back in? You’re already dressed,” Rory rolled his eyes as you shooed him and Amy out of the TARDIS.

 

“We’ll just be a minute,” you winked at Amy, “or twelve.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” Rory looked away, regretting having asked in the first place.

“Go get ‘em,” Amy smiled and shut the door.

 

 

“ _Oh Doctor!_ ” you sing-songed down the hall. “Where, oh where, could my wonderful alien boyfriend be?”

As you skipped down hall after hall, suddenly a pair of hand shot out and grabbed you. You yelped in surprise.

 

“ _Doctor!_ ” you slapped his arms.

“Tell me, which is easier,” he whispered in your ear, “putting that swimsuit  _on_ or taking it  _off_?”

“Why don’t we find out?” you wiggled around to face him just in time to catch the lustful gleam in his eyes before his lips came crashing into yours.

Let’s just say you never did make it to the beach.


End file.
